


【带卡车】换装什么的，很有意思啊

by qinci86



Category: obikaka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	【带卡车】换装什么的，很有意思啊

1.  
“……换装没问题但是我不想穿这个。”卡卡西无奈的说。  
带土抱膝蹲下，异常委屈。  
“好吧好吧！我穿！”死鱼眼的六代目有些咬牙切齿，“既然玩就玩彻底了。”

2.  
卡卡西穿着黑底红纹的晓袍，面无表情站在窗边，他没带面罩和护额，脸上的皮肤在阳光的照射下白皙到透明。袍子略长，遮住了两条笔直修长的美腿，只露出一截极白的漂亮脚腕。  
他赤脚走向身着御神袍的宇智波带土，伸出带着戒指的纤长食指，轻轻挑起恋人的下巴，语调轻而惑：“火影大人，嗯？”  
带土面上神情似笑非笑，随手扔掉火影斗笠，舔了舔唇抱住卡卡西的腰，眼中流露出嗜血野兽的目光。  
长腿一跨，卡卡西坐在带土的腰间，臀部慢慢画圈，游刃有余地笑道：“硬的好快啊，火影大人。”  
带土不答，扯开他胸前的扣子，把头埋进去，舔舐着卡卡西敏感的乳尖。  
卡卡西长叹一声，闭着眼微微后仰，修长的脖颈弯曲成一道形状优美的弧线，将自己的弱点毫无保留地暴露在赤目野兽的眼前。  
带土从善如流地啃上他的喉结，吮吸舔咬，在卡卡西的颈侧吸出数个深红吻痕。  
“嘶！”卡卡西的声音说不清是痛苦还是享受，他紧紧抱着带土的脑袋，抬起腰方便对方的手指在紧致干涩的甬道内翻搅扩张。  
晓袍被扯开大半，松垮地挂在削瘦结实的身体上，带土拨开领口，露出卡卡西一侧洁白如玉的肩头，沉醉地吻了上去。  
卡卡西掀开他的御神袍，双手不老实地抚过带土膨胀饱满的肌肉，“来惩罚我这个坏人吧，火影大人。”他故意压低嗓音，语调浪荡，然而眼神却异常温柔，甚至带了些苦涩的味道。

带土突然就演不下去了，他抽出湿淋淋的手指，双臂用力将卡卡西捆在怀里，抱得很紧，沉默不语。  
卡卡西无奈，伸手抚上对方短刺的黑发，不断摩挲，嘴里调笑道：“胆小鬼火影。”  
带土依旧不出声，手臂的力道又加了几分，勒得卡卡西甚至感觉到了疼痛。  
“带土？”卡卡西把下巴压在带土的肩上，喃喃：“带土……带土……带土……”他的眼神迷茫，语调微颤，好像中了月读一样。  
“我在。”那人闷闷回道，“我在呢，笨卡卡。”  
带土温柔地吻过卡卡西的额头，眉眼，鼻梁，在那双薄唇附近流连忘返，舍不得松口。  
“我在这，”他拉过对方的手放在自己温热的胸膛，“感受到了么？我的心跳。”  
清晰而规律的跳动传到指尖，卡卡西的手缓缓上移，搂住带土的脖颈，小声道：“嗯。”

3.  
卡卡西身下是黑色的晓袍，身上是不停耸动的带土，他的一只腿架在对方的肩上，整个人被对折了起来，柔韧度极佳的肢体没有任何不适，甚至还主动地挺腰迎合顶撞。  
带土忘情地舔着卡卡西左眼那道极长的伤疤，胯下重剑在湿软的穴内使劲儿研磨，双手不停将卡卡西挺翘红肿的臀肉捏揉成各种形状。  
疼痛与快感纷沓而至，卡卡西皱着眉咬住手指，低声喘息。带土猛烈的进攻将他捅得双腿发软，脚尖蜷起，眼神发直望着虚空一点，几乎快要濒临高潮。  
“卡卡西。”带土抱着卡卡西的头，一边冲刺一边叫他名字。  
“嗯。”  
“卡卡西。”  
“嗯。”  
“卡卡西。”  
卡卡西眼中滑过一道笑意，他捧着带土的下巴，堵住那张唠叨的嘴巴，下身肌肉紧缩，让带土脑内空白一片，无心思考，只知挺动腰杆，大力撞击。  
两条舌头纠缠不休，如同他们那结成无解死扣般的命运。  
一吻终了，卡卡西的眼睛微睁，双唇水润光泽，在那颗痣的点缀下美得令人心惊。  
带土沉浸在颜遁中无法自拔，张口就要嘴贱。  
“……敢说我美的话，千年杀伺候。”卡卡西阴着脸，抢在他之前威胁道，显然是对自己的容貌异常介意。  
“噗，你为什么从小就不喜欢自己的脸？”带土忍不住笑起来，咬了咬他的下唇。  
“闭嘴！”卡卡西拒绝讨论这个话题，他勾着带土的脖子吻上去，双腿缠在对方腰后勾在一起，小幅度踢了两下，“继续！”  
带土扶着肉根缓缓退出，继而重重地整根挺入，胯下动作大开大合，狂野地在那片极乐净土内肆意顶磨。  
剧烈的快感甚至让卡卡西有种内壁在被灼烧的错觉，他皱着眉咬紧嘴唇，下意识抵抗着阵阵酥麻，拼命维持着理智的清醒。  
带土的汗水大滴大滴落在卡卡西脸上，看上去就像在哭泣一般。  
“卡卡西，我要射了。”带土在他耳边低吼，“不要再忍，叫出来。”  
卡卡西松开嘴角，整个人紧紧挂在带土身上，再不压抑自己，小声呻吟起来。  
每次冲击都让卡卡西剧烈颤抖，带土把双手垫在他身下，防止腰部肌肉痉挛拉伤，在卡卡西迷离的目光中陡然加快了频率，犹如马达一般下下猛顶。  
卡卡西浑身肌肉抽搐，在狂风骤雨的袭击下溃不成军，先一步射了出来。  
带土咬着他的唇，猛地抽动了数十下，也跟着将灼热的液体淋在穴肉深处。

4.  
旗木卡卡西穿着晓袍坐在椅子上，一条修长白皙的大腿从袍内伸出来叠在另一条腿伤，皮肤紧致莹润，在黑底布料的映衬下，仿佛在发光。  
露出的腿根处布满青紫牙印，粘稠的浊液从下方缓缓溢出，沾染到黑色的袍布上。  
卡卡西单手托腮，刻着“玉”字的戒指被他戴在无名指上，另一只手平平摊开，宇智波带土光着上身单膝跪地，正在开着写轮眼认真往上面涂紫色的指甲油。

5.  
“你发什么呆呢，笨卡卡。”带土满意地看着纤长五指上的紫色甲油，给自己的技术点了个赞。  
“我在想，先洗衣服，还是先洗床单，”卡卡西依旧面无表情，保持女王坐姿说出了画风完全不对的内容，“啊，好烦恼。”  
“……”

FIN.


End file.
